mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sim Showdown/S2/Rolling On A River
Matt: Hello and welcome to a brand new episode of Sim Showdown. Last time, the contestants had to fix together a system of pipes in order to blast the oppositions team member, and after a lot of fighting, Rhonda left the competition. So, let's find out what'll happen this time! '*camera goes to the Diner Cabin* Hisao: *sitting with Edwin* So, are you a regular customer to my place? Edwin: Totally, I'm also like, good friends with Jimmy. Hisao: You are ... ... oh yeah! I remember you, Edwin right? Edwin: Yeeeeeeaaaahh ... '*camera goes to Tracy and Margaret* Tracy: So Tim's your nephew? Margaret: Yes, lovely kid. Tracy: Aw! Matt: *walks in* Hey contestants! Contestants: *look at him* Matt: Right, today's challenge takes place on the river, so if you'd like to make your way over now, please. Later, by the river Matt: So, as you can see, there are two huge inflatable hamster balls on the river, your task is to, one by one, get in the ball, roll it up the river, get out, collect a foam puzzle piece, get back in and roll back. First team to collect 8 foam pieces wins! You will go in alphabetical order. Ready, Steady, Go! Abigail and Amelia: *get in balls and start rolling up river* Tracy: Come on Abigail! Abigail: *falls over in ball Amelia: Haha! *overtakes her* This is like eas- *falls aswell* Abigail: *gets up and rolls past* Ha! Amelia: '*camera flashes through the contestants all having a roll in the ball, with several dropping the peices and loads falling over* Later ... Tracy and Star (the person who went twice): *are both racing back with a peice, both teams have 7 pieces, and they are neck and neck* Star: Come on! Tracy: I'm doing good, I'm doing good. Liberty: Come on Star! Nova and Margaret: Go on Trac! Bean: Hopkins: You can do it! Log: *floats towards the race, down the river* Spencer: CROCODILE!!! Star: AGH!!! *falls over* Tracy: *ignores and carries on running* I'm doing good, I'm doing good. Contestants on land: AGH!!! Summer: S-C-R-E-A-M ... what do you get? SCREAM!!! Bean: Tracy: *crosses line* YES!!! Star: Hang on! That's not a crocodile ... SPENCER!!! Spencer: He-heh. Teens: Later, around the campfire Matt: Right guys, time to vote! Abigail: I vote for Billy, he hasn't been very involved recently so ... *next vote* Amelia: I vote for Spencer, he kinda ruined it for us.*next vote* Alexa: '''Star, I mean, it was only a log for gods sake! *next vote* '''Bean: I vote for Star, becuase she very silly to be scared of a log *next vote* Billy: Um, I guess Spencer cause he messed up. *next vote* Bob: '''Spencer, do I really need to elaborate further? *next vote* '''Edwin: Spencer, he's seriously annoying. *next vote* Hisao: Star, I think she messed it up for them. *next vote* Hopkins: So it's between Star and Spencer, well Star's nice and friendly so Spencer. *next vote* Iggy: Meh. *next vote* Joseph: '''Spencer.*next vote* '''Liberty: Spencer, cause Star's awesome!*next vote* Margaret: Star, she should of been like Tracy. *next vote* Nova: Spencer, because Star's a great girl and I've got to know her quite well. *next vote* Petal: Spencer. *next vote* Roy: Spencer, he messed up.*next vote* Ruthie: Star, she's a little arrogant.*next vote* Spencer: Star, why did she over-react so much?! *next vote* Star: Spencer *next vote*a Summer: S-I-R S-P-- *clip cuts off and goes to next vote* Terry: Spencer, sorry kiddo. *next vote* Tim: Spencer, he ruined it for us. *next vote* Tracy: '''Woo! I won! Anyways, Star, she lost it for them. *end of votes* '''Matt: So Billy is through with one vote. And the final two are Star and Spencer. The person leaving is ... ... ... Spencer. Sorry, pal. Spencer: Nooo! Matt: Anyway, that's all we have time for so see you next time on, Sim Showdown. Category:Chapters